


Mistletoe

by MoonShoesLayla



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thrashgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShoesLayla/pseuds/MoonShoesLayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarabelle plays matchmaker for Scapegrace and Thrasher, convinced their new bodies have only made their attraction stronger. Short one-shot, based on a prompt from tumblr user captainwinniethepooh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Scapegrace hated Christmas. Presents? Crowds? Cheer? Just the thought of it made him feel sick to his stomach. The only good thing about Christmas was that most people were busy and he was left to re-evaluate his kill list in his underpants.

And now he couldn't even do that.

There was only one thing that he hated more than Christmas, and that was being a woman. He had to admit – it was hard. Not only did he have to steal a whole new wardrobe – well, he stole a house, the full wardrobe was a bonus – but also had to deal with Clarabelle constantly asking if she could give him a makeover. There were whole new concepts to learn as a woman; make-up, dresses, bras… it was more than he could take.

Clarabelle and Thrasher, however, had a different opinion of his new body.

"You've got great legs, ugh, I'm so jealous!" was Clarabelle's most voiced opinion. He didn't really see the point of comparing herself to him though – he was after all still the greatest villain who ever lived… just with, as Clarabelle put it, a "new rockin' bod".

Thrasher took to complementing his master every opportunity he got. "Your hair's so shiny, sir!", "Don't listen to the magazines, you're not fat at all!", and Clarabelle's personal favourite, "I think you make a very pretty woman, master! Even when you were a man! And even more so as a zombie!"

Yes, it was true Clara had a slight inkling that there might be more to Scapegrace and Thrasher than what met the eye. She could have sworn she Scapegrace peeking around the corner when Thrasher had finished showering – and who could blame him? Thrasher wasn't just a middle-aged zombie anymore, he was now young, toned and looked like he had stepped right out of a GQ photo shoot. She had taken the liberty of carrying around mistletoe and holding it above the two, usually as they argued about some sort of cheesy pick-up line Thrasher had used in place of a proper compliment – Scapegrace knew he'd regret that handbook birthday present.

On Christmas Eve, after a little too much eggnog, she held some mistletoe above them as Thrasher caught Scapegrace from falling flat on the ground after a drunken stumble. The tipsy sidekick saw Clarabelle and gave Scapegrace a quick peck on the cheek, blushing profusely after. And although he slapped Thrasher on the face as hard as he could, causing Thrasher to drop him and fall with a loud thump, Clarabelle could have sworn that she saw the Killer-Supreme gingerly brush his own blushing check where his minion's lips had just been, a slight smile forming the corner of his mouth.

Clarabelle grinned widely. 'Yes', she thought, 'He's going to get lots of use out of the fuzzy handcuffs I got him for Christmas…'


End file.
